His Last Present
by killmesoftly.luv
Summary: this is a valentine's day challenge from BA writers FC. two of them never cared what is valentine's day but until Gin made Il Forte realize how important to show his love to his beloved one. what will he do if this valentine's day is also his last?
1. special day for special person

**His last present**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its charas belongs to Tite Kubo

**Pairing: **Il Forte Granz/Szayel Aporro Granz, Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku (implied)

**Note:** This fic is made for completing the valentine's day challenge on Bleach Aylum writers FC, so enjoy the fic ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1: special day for special person**

He laid on his back watched the empty ceiling, his head was so empty, he couldn't think of anything right now, his meeting with Grimmjow and his other fraccions about the mission on real world, still sounded so abstract but it was an order from his superior, and he was just a plain fraccion, he knew it.

A sing a song which passed by in front of him catches his attention, the Quince arrancar looked at where the sounds comes from and he found Charlotte Coolhorn, one of the fraccion of Baragan, sang a little song he didn't know. The sassy arrancar was so busy decorated the main hall with rose, adding the feminine touch in the hall of Las Noches.

"What the hell are you doing? That is so disgusting, throw 'em up!," He looked at him with a piercing gaze after he stand on his feet again.

"Aah~ you don't like it? This is rose and I'm decorating this dull hall so it would comes out so attractive," He shook his hips right to left.

"Why the heck do you do that?! That is so unimportant!"

"Say, Il Forte Granz you don't seem to know valentine's day..."

"Why should I care, like I'll die without knowing that!," He put his hands on front of his chest.

"Poor you Il Forte...those corrupted men, I talk about Grimmjow and his other fraccions, already corrupted your brain to become a heartless being," Charlotte stepped forward and brushed her hand to Il forte's cheek. "Your beauty charm is useless if you're with those guys...now come with me...I'll make you the happiest man in the world..."

He felt chills run down to his spine, he swatted Charlotte's hand and cursed. Charlotte himself looks so surprised and he closed his ears with his hands.

"Fuck! Like I wanna, get lost from my sight NOW!!"

"Ahh~_hidoi na_~ you rejected such beauty like me?"

Charlotte run out of his sight, crying, while the blond man controlled his breath, he toss his hair back and turned on his heels to resumed his lazy time-watched the ceiling-but he discarded it when he heard another voice to the hall.

"Hyaah~ I din't think tha' the Quince could do that, Charlotte such a nice person, ya should've treat him well...," At this statement, Il Forte turned his body.

"Ichimaru Gin..."

"Yep...what are you doing hre, aren't you suppose to be in Grimmjow's wing?"

"We just held our meeting here...," He swallowed hard, he was afraid that he might have spoiled the plan.

"Meeting? What meeting?"

"Just talking...," He should be careful talking with his mouth, because no matter how unpleasant Gin to him, he's still Aizen second in command.

"Ah well...I felt interested more to your chit-chat with Charlotte, what are you talking about?." He took a rose from it's vase, Charlotte already picked all the thorn so he felt no worry.

"I asked him to stop decorating this hall with...such stupidity," He put his hands on his hips and watched all over the room with his disgust expression.

"Aah...valentine, isn't it? Isn't that today?"

"I don't care"

Gin chuckled and brought the rose to his nose. He closed his eyes and grasp the fragrance of the flower. Il forte watched intently, never thought he would see Gin's soft side on rose, no he must be thinking another matter, not the rose.

"I never knew or care what is valentine's day before...and she scolded me for tha'...," He opened his rare to see eyes and it saw right to Il Forte-opened completely. "But valentine's day isn't important, in one year I only consider one day special...it's her birthday..."

"Her?," Il Forte stunned, never knew that Gin has 'her' in his life and considered the way he talked about 'her', the 'her' must be so special to him.

Gin chuckled again, "I couldn't met her and gave her my present this year...," He squinted his eyes again, "...and how was Charlotte managed to collected all of this rose?," He scratched his head.

Il Forte couldn't answer that too, so he chose to shut his mouth. He didn't give a damn about the rose which so impossible to grew in this dry land. Gin was more interesting for him, was it just his imagination or he just saw his true emotion? In his eyes Gin felt so sad, lonesome, longing and missed the 'her' she has, even with his smile carved on his face.

"Anyhow...," Gin's voice made him back to his reality. "Valentine's day is the day ya gave his belov'd one your love," He threw the rose to Il Forte and he catch it. "Don't be like me, while ya can give your belov'd one the love you have...do it...don't let regret comes to you after you can't do that...," Gin turned away and weaved, he disappeared behind the door, left Il Forte alone with the rose on his hand.

"Beloved one? Che...like I have..."

* * *

Walked to the place he familiar with. He has his hesitation, but after a million times of thought and Gin's sentences fill his head, he decided to come to the place where all the tricky stuff in Las Noches kept-none other than the Octava Espada's wings-his own brother's wings.

Not that he didn't know about valentine's day, but just like Gin said, he just too ignorant to put the day as a matter on his life. Because none of the people or arrancars he knew, celebrated itbefore, but Il Forte couldn't deny Gin's words. It wouldn't hurt him or anyone if he showed his love to someone he denied to care about, his brother.

The door of his work station opened and he found Szayel Aporro sat in front of his mega computer, analyzed something he didn't and wanted to know.

"Mind if I bothered you? Otouto?"

_**~to be continued~**_


	2. the treasure box

**His last present**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its charas belongs to Tite Kubo

**Pairing: **Il Forte Granz/Szayel Aporro Granz

**Note:** This fic is made for completing the valentine's day challenge on Bleach Aylum writers FC, so enjoy the fic ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2: the treasure box**

He didn't stop his job when he heard his brother came, he was too busy and he felt not worthed to leave his job just to dealt with stupidity like him. What he was doing was more interesting and precious, for the sake of curiousity.

"Would you mind to stop a while?," Il Forte asked.

"No, I wouldn't stop, unless Aizen-sama come, and you're not him..."

Il Forte Grumbled and run his sight to all over his brother's lab. He found something that would picked Szayel Aporro's attention, something he considered new because he never saw that thing, he knew it because too much visits on his brother's lab to do ONLY God knows what.

"Is...this...a treasure box?"

Il Forte took the box on his hand. The box is far from beauty, far from the definition of liking if he thought of his brother. It was made from a can with many bumps on it. You can say, it no longer box, it's a dump, ready to thrown away and if he considered the state of this thing, it made him wondered why his brother still kept this thing.

"Put that down, Il Forte!!"

Struck by the raising voice of his brother, he lift his gaze to his brother's face. The pierced gaze from Szayel Aporro sent shivers on his spine. He felt a little bit scared but he wouldn't let Szayel Aporro knew though.

Szayel Aporro stood and walked towards where his brother stand. He adjusted his glasses and snatched the box from Il Forte's hand.

"Never touch my thing again..."

"If you don't want me to touch yours, you should keep them in the save place," He scoffed.

Szayel Aporro turned his back on him and hide the box beyond Il Forte's reach, if he wanted to reach it he has to face him first. He didn't want to admit that what he was saying was true, it was because his carelessness so he found the box.

"You get my attention, what is it?"

Il Forte giggled, he won from his brother's ignorance towards him, "I never thought you will keep those ugly box, throw them away, I know you can make the better one...,"

"None of your business"

"I'm not here because the box though..."

"Then if you have no business here, get lost!"

He turned his back again and walked towards his mega computer, but Il Forte catch his hand and it made him stop.

"Wait, I'm not finish yet...," He said.

"Then hurry, I don't have forever to wait for you"

"You shouldn't talk like that towards your brother...anyway...," He raised his right hand while his left hand still grabbed Szayel Aporro's left hand.

"What do you want...?," He felt bad omen about his brother's behavior.

"_Jaaang_...," He winked his eyes and showed a red full bloom rose he picked from the vase which Charlotte put in the hall.

"What's this?," He asked in his monotone voice.

"You don't know? This is valentine's day...," He said.

"I don't care..."

He pulled his hand from Il Forte and resumed his walk to his seat. Il Forte smiled at his brother's reaction, he closed his eyes for a while and walked towards his already sit brother.

"This is the only thing I can give for you, don't reject this..."

"I don't need it..."

Il Forte bent and sticked the flowers to his brother's hair. Szayel Aporro's eyes went wider and he turned his head to protest, but Il Forte's hands on his face made him discarded his plan. Il Forte smiled and kissed his temple softly.

"Happy valentine's day...otouto..."

* * *

It's a bad omen, he knew it. From the first time Il Forte acted so sweet in front of him a week ago, he already knew something bad would happened to him. He foresaw it, he knew it.

So when he saw the life signal of his brother stopped to blink. He closed his eyes and stood towards a desk, a desk he put in the middle of his laboratory. He raised his hand and pulled something above the desk.

It was a flower, a rose, already decayed rose. What left on it just a few dried petals ready to fell. He watched the last gift Il Forte gave to him intently and pulled out his treasure box from the table closet.

He opened the box and there was laid all he treasured of, mostly from Il Forte things he taken secretly but the blond man didn't aware, just small things though but he treasured it so much, just like the box itself, it was belongs to Il Forte, a box of cookie he wanted to threw away but Szayel Aporro picked it and kept it for himself. As a substituted from the memory he never had from his past life.

Szayel Aporro put the already decayed rose inside his treasure box and closed it silently. He put the treasure box on the table and smiled bitterly.

"You're such a stupid...Nii-san..."

**~The End~**

**

* * *

A/N:** yay!!

this fic is totally in different universe with my other Granzcest, this is made for the challenge held in BA, valentine's challenge and I'm the only one who write yaoi!!

ah well...

I can't write longer than 2 chapters because it's the rule so...sorry for the lack of detail ^ ^

I hope you enjoy this fic ^ ^


End file.
